


You Belong With Me

by TiassheReisha



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female ASL, Female Ace, Female Luffy, Female Sabo, Kidd swears, Portgas D. Ann - Freeform, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiassheReisha/pseuds/TiassheReisha
Summary: They are neighbors, quarreling and bickering. They are not supposed to feel anything with one another...





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the song  
> This story is based on Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me with a little bit of changes.

It is Christmas season... This is my Christmas Contribution. I had this idea for a while now. I have been thinking of writing oneshot story about Sab and Kidd. Then there will also be AnnMarco pairing.

This is based on Taylor Swift's Song: You Belong with Me, but unlike the original storyline in the video, this one is quite different. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Sab kept her focus on the book she is currently reading. She was engrossed about the current politics in Grand Line. The book consists of different ideas of the politics and the forces behind it.

She positioned herself comfortably on the chair in the open balcony. It is her favorite spot in this dorm. She is in her third year of College along with her older twin, Ann. The said twin is currently out somewhere, probably hanging around with her friends since it is a typical Tuesday night.

Her concentration broke when an angry shout was heard from the balcony across hers. The next building was also an apartment. The distance is not that far apart and heck, she can jump from her balcony towards the other.

 

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do'_

 

"Oh, for Fuck's sake! Can you shut your nagging?" An angry curse was heard from the man's voice. The voice was familiar to Sab, all right. She heard all those curses more often than not.

Sab tried to focus more on her book but that is hard to do especially when there is a loud shout across her.

"You are so annoying, woman. You know damn well what we have is nothing more than a game." Sab rolled her eyes as the shouts continued on and on that made Sab irritated.

"Can you keep your drama to a minimum? The neighborhood will bleed their ears with all your shouts." Sab said without looking at the red-haired man.

She heard a snort.

"You mean your ears will bleed."

"For the months that I have heard all your useless drama, I am sure my ears have bled enough to withstand it." She shut her book down and looked at the man with an unimpressed look.

Blue eyes locked with the reddish ones. He held an irritated yet amused glare while she held a challenging stare at him.

The man in front of Sab is none other than Eustass Kidd. A well-known jerk-asshole playboy of town. He goes to the same University as Sab does. They happen to rent the apartments across each other. For the first few encounters, Sab would try to ignore Kidd's loud cursing but as time goes by, she can' stand it since all she can hear from him is how he is fighting against whoever stupid woman he hooked up with.

"Tch! You can't understand my dilemma, nerd. What with all your bookish hobbies and whatnot."

"Dilemma? Oh please, oh great Eustass, you brought this upon yourself. Besides, you chose women who could pass up as a porn star and nags like crazy." It was too late for Sab to change her tone. She sounded like a woman jealous of a man.

"Haha. You sound jealous, nerd." Kidd remarked in a joking manner. Sab fought the blush to show more than it did. Instead, she came back with a smart reply as she always does.

"Dream on, jerk." She avoided his gaze and instead started to read a book she has been dying to read. Though her eyes are on the book, her focus is still on the man right across him. His stares are penetrating and how she wished he will just decide to walk inside his apartment and leave her in peace.

"What are you reading?" A sudden voice woke Sab from her dilemma.

"What do you care?" She asked with a slight irritation.

"I am just curious? Are you on a period today? You sound so irritated all of the sudden…" He said with a remark of teasing and amusement. Great, she is an entertainment now!

"Har, har, Jerk." She rolled her eyes at him. He just laughed it off.

"So, what is it?" Sab only sighed as he answered. Looks like he will not let her off the hook.

"Eragon." She answered.

"Eragon?"

"Yes, Eragon." She deadpanned. She half expected for him to laugh at her but instead, he told her this:

"I got its full series. Nice story." She raised an eyebrow at him then she laughed. As in laughed out loud that irritated the red-haired man. "Are you done?"

"I just never pegged you to read such stories! I thought you are more into porn magazines and all that stuff."

"I may be a sex symbol but doesn't mean that I don't read other books." He snarled at her. She just continued to laugh then adjusted her large reading glass. "And to think I thought of letting you borrow the entire series.. Tch!"

"Wait, wait! I want to borrow it!"

"After you laughed at me? Dream on, Nerd!"

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a whining child." He continued to glare at him while she smirked back. They looked at each other's eyes while doing so, but it was suddenly broken by the loud 'Burn it to the Ground' soundtrack by Nickelback. It signaled that someone is calling him.

She saw him sigh as he looked at his phone, Must be someone he does not want to talk as he did not press the answer button and results in the song continuing on.

"I'll leave you to answer that phone call, but don't forget to let me borrow the books tomorrow." She did not let him answer as she left the balcony and walked inside the apartment she shares with her sisters.

As she walked away, she failed to see the disappointed look from Kidd's eyes.

Morning came and the classes start as early as 8 am which sucks for Ann as she is typically not a morning person. Neither is Luffia so it is Sab's duty to wake her sisters up and prepare a quick breakfast for the three of them and that includes lots and lots of bacon.

20 minutes before class and they are already at the University. Sab is taking AB Psychology while Ann takes Mechanical Engineering. Luffia decided to take Business Management which shocked the hell out of the twins as Luffia is not the type to be patient about the deals of business management.

Their dad – Gol D. Roger had laughed loudly and proudly at that to know their youngest daughter is taking steps to follow his career. As everyone knows, is the richest man in the world and a very successful businessman to boot. Though not many know that the three Monkey D. Sisters are the daughters of Gol D. Roger and Gol D Rouge.

"See you at lunch." Sab stated to her sisters. The word brought a smile to Luffia's eyes.

"Oh, after lunch, we gotta watch Kidd's game! Zoro and others are gonna watch, we have to as well!" She exclaimed loudly. For some unknown reason, Kidd and Luffia happened to be in the same club. Supernovas as what they called themselves. Despite some of them being in senior years, Luffia and Zoro who was among the youngest fit into that club. Though Sab is not too sure of the functionality of that club.

"I guess we could. I think Marco is going to watch as well." Ann said as she refers to her best friend and one of the most popular University professors, Marco Newgate. As far as Sab knows, her twin sister is in love with the older man and Sab is sure as hell, Marco feels the same, though both of them are just dancing around the other. All they need to do is hook up and get together.

"Sure thing. See you later then." Sab agreed. The classes are boring as hell, like it always was. She was down to her last subject before lunch and this subject happens to be a class with Kidd.

As he walked to the classroom, Sab tried not to look up and see this red-haired Adonis. Instead, she adjusted her reading glass and tried to focus on the book, as she always had. Though the words she saw in the book did not register in her mind as her senses are preoccupied with the mere thought that Kidd is in the room.

She hated this feeling, a feeling she cannot control yet she let it grew.

The girls in the class all gasped, looking at Kidd and his minions.

"Every single time, they came in and every girl all swoon at them. What's with them anyway?" Koala asked, a bit annoyed as she glared specifically at Killer, Kidd's best friend.

"Their appeal?" She asked coherently. Koala just snorted at her as she huffed indignantly but said nothing as she too, tried to focus on the book she is reading.

"Still reading as always, Nerd?" Without looking up, Sab knew who the person spoke is.

"Still as flamboyant as ever, Jerk?" She retorted but she only gets a smirk as he decided to sit next to her. He raised his feet to rest on the desk as if he is just sitting in his house. Sab got used to his antics.

"Why are you sitting here? Sit anywhere and go away!" Sab heard Koala hissed at Killer.

"I can sit whenever I want and this happens to be a convenient sit for me. I can irritate the hell out of you."

As usual, Koala and Killer started their usual conversation. Sab remembered how she and Kidd used to be like that as well. Though they still snarl at each other, at least they can hold a good conversation towards the other.

"You gonna watch the game later?" He asked in a low tone. He is one of the stars in American Football team of the University. He plays as the Quarterback and mostly, after every game, he will get the MVP title.

"Luffia asked me to come with her. Zoro and the others are going as well." She answered. She does not want to make it sound like she is so eager to go and watch his game.

Silence engulfed them and Sab does not have anything to say. They waited for their professor to come, which is running late. They were content in listening to the banters of Koala and Killer who are at each other's throats.

As soon as the professor came in, the class started. Of course, the old professor saw how Kidd is sitting with the lack of professionalism but said nothing. Kidd had a bad reputation in this University. He had a gang that can beat the shit out of people. His appearance alone can scare even the professors of this University.

"Move your feel off the desk." Sab ordered.

"The prof is okay with it. So it stays where it is." Kidd snorted as if proud that the prof is scared of him but Sab is different. She is not scared of Kidd and she sure is not impressed by how things worked.

"Move your goddamn feet off the desk." She emphasized every word. Kidd looked at her and she gave him a stern look.

Everyone in the class looked at them. It is known, no one dares to order Kidd around unless you are looking for trouble. Some of the students thought that it is possible the Kidd will strangle this nerd but to their surprise, they only heard him say 'tch' as he started to move his feet off the desk.

Sab smiled with satisfaction as she listened to the prof about this boring subject.

Lunch came. Kidd and Killer went ahead of since they have to prepare for the game. Koala and Sab started to walk towards the cafeteria where her sisters and some of their friends are waiting.

"How are you able to do that?" Sab looked at Koala with a confused expression.

"Do what?"

"Make Kidd follow your orders." She must be talking about what happened inside the classroom. Instead of answering her question, she threw some come back at her.

"Why? Are you also going to do the same to Killer?" The name threw her off guard. Koala started to ramble about how she dislikes him and how irritating the blond man is. Sab just laughed at her.

After the lunch, they went straight to the stadium. As usual, Luffia sat with her friends. Sab sat behind them. Ann is next to her and next to Ann is her friends.

 

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

 

Sab observed the stadium. She saw how the cheerleaders of their University, wearing short cheerleading skirts and a very sexy crop top. She saw how the Cheerleader captain flirts with Kidd. She had been spreading that she and Kidd are an item whereas people knew too well that Kidd never settled for a woman for too long. A week or two is already long enough.

Sometimes, Sab wonders how Kidd kept on changing girlfriends, or flings, as if he is looking for something at them… Or maybe he really just loves to fool around liberated women. Sab is not liberated per se. She is a well-known nerd and a weirdo in their school.

 

 

_If you can see I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

 

Large reading glasses, although she does not need those since her eyes are 20/20 she thought of wearing them since she reads all the time. Simple faded jeans and shirt for everyday use. When was the last time she wore a dress? Maybe when her mom required her to do so…

If everyone were to find that one of the daughters of the most famous Beauty Queen and Supermodel of Grandline – Gol D. Rouge - is such a nerd and hopeless in fashion, the media will have an uproar.

The game ended with Kidd's team winning. Sab is happy for him, really, she is but she is not happy how the Cheerleader captain is such a flirt around Kidd, flaunting her sexy figure at him as if asking for a sex. She hated it, she hated how she is such a woman and Sab is not.

"If glares are a deadly weapon, she would have died not too long ago." Koala stated. Sab did not deny it. Could she?

She stood from where she sat and excused herself saying she has to go to the library.

Kidd, on the other hand, was glad when he saw her amongst the crowd.

"You looked so damn happy for a small win." Killer stated. Kidd only snorted at his best friend. "Is it because she watched how you won? Showoff!" Killer looked at the bleachers where Sab and Koala are sitting at. The women are busy talking about something.

"Hey, Kidd. Congratulations." The Cheerleader captain said in a sultry voice that Kidd stated to hate now.

"Yeah, whatever."

"As a congratulatory gift, how about spending a night with me? Wouldn't that be a great idea?"

Kidd cringed at the thought of having sex with this woman, or any woman at that. Lately, sex is not as great as it should be. Every time he does, an image of an angry blond nerd came to his mind as if reminding him that what he is doing is not something right.

Though he never thought of sex as not something right. It is a human need and a way to relax, but lately, he realized that sex with every woman is not pleasurable anymore, not when he is starting to imagine a certain nerd having sex with him instead of the woman beneath him.

Kidd smirked at the woman then answered: "No thanks. I think I am smart enough not to repeat a mistake again."

The woman looked wide-eyed at Kidd and furiously stomped away from him with a mad redness in her face due to embarrassment.

Kidd looked up at the bleachers seeing Luffia waving at them but he ignored her. His focus was to the woman leaving the bleachers. Why is she leaving?

Kidd had no time to answer that whatsoever as he was called by Killer about a team huddle and whatnot.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Sab observed the children at the park, laughing as if there are no problems at all. Well, kind of a given since they are kids.

"What's with the frown, Nerd?" A sudden voice startled Sab, almost choking at her drink.

"Can't you stop startling me?!" She loudly shouted at him. Her glares only made him laughed at her. He sat next to her on the bench smirking at her as if he won an ultimate price for startling her.

He observed his current attire. Faded jeans, muscle shirt that defines every muscle in his body which made Sab wonder how it would feel to touch it.

 

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy_

 

"What are you doing here alone?"

"I should be the one asking you that. What are you doing here? This is not your type of place."

"And what makes you say that this is not my type of place? For all you knew, this might be my favorite spot." He said in a humor which is kind of a wonder for a person like him. People knew how violent he is, his reputation in Mixed Martial Arts says so. Aside from Football, he is also into fighting.

"Huh, I knew full well this is not the type of place you wanted to be. You should be in a gym somewhere or in an arena or better yet in a hotel somewhere."

"Well, got tired of my everyday routine. I want a change of scenery."

"And this is your change of scenery? You must be really hella tired." She chuckled a little at him and he also chuckled a little. A small laughter and it is bringing Sab to her edges, after all, his smirk alone can make every woman swoon over him – well not literally everyone but most of the girls.

A ring startled them both. It is his cellphone. Someone is calling him.

"Answer it. It will just irritate the hell out of you once you ignored it in hopes whoever is calling will stop."

Kidd sighed as he answered the phone unwillingly.

"Hello." He grumbled at whoever is calling. "What do you want? I already told you a plain and big NO. Can't you stop your whining? You know what, let's call it quits." A long silence before Kidd answered.

"Ok, fine. See you at the usual."

 

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say your fine_

_I know you better then that_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that_

 

As soon as Sab heard it, her heart felt like someone cut a knife at it. She felt miserable. The last sentence could only mean one thing. Kidd is staying with whoever the woman is, must be the cheerleader.

Who could blame Kidd for staying with that woman? She is definitely sexy and glamorous, whereas Sab is not.

At least I can hold a decent conversation with him without talking about sex… But that's just us being civil… Sab thought.

 

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

 

"I have to go. I have some errands to attend. See you around and good luck with your date." Sab stood and did not wait for him to say anything. She is not needed there. He does not need her.

She went back to their apartment, looking at the balcony across as if expecting Kidd to show up any moment now. She remembered those times where they would shout at each other, calling each other names and continuously insults the other.

She remembered how she started to suggest some good rock songs. They almost have the same taste in songs. They insult one another about the food they eat or their drinks. They would sometimes just show up on this balcony when they are upset about things and they will start conversing about how life sucks like hell…

 

 

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

 

_Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong_

_I think I know it's with me_

 

She still remembered how he opened up to her for the first time. About his family situation, his life in his childhood years, how it sucks and how he wished he could mend them. When did she fall in love with him? When did she fell so hard that she can't get up anymore?

She does not know…

And she also does not care…

 

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 

Kidd cursed loudly at the woman he hooked up with. He tried to end things but she threatened him that she will spread his secret…

A secret he is so afraid that might ruin everything.

"If you won't see me today, I will make sure that the entire University knows that you have the hots for that Nerd woman. Stupid of you to call out her name during our sex."

Those has been her exact words. As soon as he consents to see the woman again, only to make things clear and broke it off her, Sab left in a haste, with a smile as she wished him good luck with his date.

That hit Kidd so hard. A realization… She does not care about him outside of their platonic neighborhood relationship.

She does not fucking care!

"Dude, you got is so bad. You have to tell her, already." Killer suggested.

"Do you hear yourself? She does not even care who I date! She just doesn't." That made Kidd furious. He had never felt like this before. He had never wanted a woman so badly like he does with the Nerd. She is not even his type for fuck's sake!

But he likes her!

And as much as he loves to deny it, he has fallen for the blond nerd who always held a sharp tongue that amuses him to no end.

"And when did you lose confidence to yourself huh? There's a ball coming. You need a date and this is the exact moment for you to confess." Killer threw the card in front of Kidd.

He is not into parties like this. Sure, he attended balls for the last couple of years he is in this University, but that is only because he wanted to see who will join him for a one night stand after the party.

Kidd only looked at the card while thinking of the blond Nerd.

 

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"You're not going, Sab?" Luffia asked. She was talking about the upcoming ball. She is definitely going with Zoro and their friends.

"Nah… I am not in the mood to party." In truth, she just doesn't want to see Kidd with a woman. It just hurts.

"Aw, that's so bad. Kidd will come, you know."

"Yeah… When did he not miss a party anyway?"

Luffia looked at her with a dissatisfied look.

"Ann, you have to convince Sab to go! She does not want to! Mom even sent us gowns for the ball!" Luffia whined at their eldest. For sure, Ann is going since Marco will.

Truth be told, their mom sent them gowns for the ball. A gown that will be gone to waste since Sab is not going.

"You should go. You never know, Kidd might be snatched away by other girls if you are not going." Ann teased. Of course, her twin sister knew her feelings about their neighbor. She is even encouraging Sab to just step at Kidd's balcony dressed in nighties and hook up with him and get together.

"Just let him be okay? It's his choice anyways." She grumbled. Her sisters did not pursue her anymore…

The night of the ball came. Sab is helping her sisters to get dressed in their living room.

"Wait, let me get something from my room." She said to Ann as she felt like her sister is lacking some jewelry.

The door to her balcony is open and she saw Kidd in his balcony, sitting there as if he is waiting for something.

He looked dashing in a black three-piece suit.

"Hey." Kidd called out.

Sab stepped at her balcony to hear him better.

"What's up? You looked ready to party." She casually commented.

"You going tonight?" He asked. The question kind of startled her as he looked at her with expectation.

"Uh, no. I am just helping my sisters get dressed. Got some errands I need to do. Why?"

Kidd looked disappointed at her as he sighed.

"Nothing… Just wish you could come." He grumbled then walked away. Sab stood there, puzzled at his reaction. Why did he sound so disappointed? Was it because she can't go to the ball?

"You know… It is high time you face him." A voice woke Sab. She did not notice how her sisters had come up to her room.

"Sab, you have to go to the ball and confess to Kidd!" Luffia exclaimed as she shoved the blue gown to Sab's direction. She looked at her sisters and nod. Looks like it is really the time to do so.

Sab is so damn nervous. It has been so long since she wore a gown. Contrary to what people think of her, she is one of those girls who is used to wearing beautiful dresses. Their mother is always making sure that they knew how to wear one, though they all preferred pants due to its convenience.

She for her part, just wanted comfort specially during the times when her sisters are up to no good, like running around the campus or pranking professors. Wearing a dress is a big No.

Right now, she is wearing a blue long gown that hugs her hidden curves that everyone thinks are nonexistent. It is a Mermaid Royal Blue Strapless Evening Gown. There is a cut in between her cleavage which shows how blessed she is in that area – though it is mostly hidden by her huge shirts.

Her usually tied hair is flowing freely at her back. She removed her large reading glasses. She will not be needing any tonight.

She sighed. Whatever happens, she will accept it no matter what.

"The ball just started. W-We should go now." Ann is nervous as well. Tonight, the three of them are far from their usual selves. The boyish and rash Ann looked like a proper lady tonight. Probably a way to impress Marco.

Luffia, on the other hand, looked like a princess. So far away from the childish and mischievous Luffia in the University.

 

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time_

_How could you not know_

_Baby you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

 

The ball just started and they are already 10 minutes late. Ann went inside first, careful not to trip while walking down the red staircase. Sab went next. She was nervous as hell since all eyes are at her but her eyes are only searching for the familiar reddish ones.

She could not find him. She already came down the stairs, looking around, searching for him. Where could he be? Did he already leave? But it is still early!

Sab bit her lips. Is it a mistake to come here tonight?

"I thought you got errands to do?" Sab gasped. She knew that voice. She slowly turns towards the familiar man behind her and she smiled widely.

"Well, I think I will just pass it up. I can do those anytime I want. But there is something… I need to do tonight." Both of them stared at each other, face closing in.

"And what is it that you needed to do?" He asked in a small whisper. Their eyes never left each other. It seems they are being drawn towards the other and neither of them minded it.

"I – uh – I need to hmp!" Before Sab could finish her stuttered sentence, Kidd closed in their distance and kissed her.

The kiss is better than what Sab had in mind before. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as he prolongs the kiss.

As soon as they parted for air, Sab heard a demand she is not willing to decline.

"Be my girlfriend, Sab." Sab's smile could not get any wider than it is. Hearing her name from his lips seems like a melody to her ears.

"With pleasure, Kidd." She answered as she yanked him closer and leaned in for another kiss. Of course, Kidd never protested…

 

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me…_


End file.
